


Time Traveler for Christmas

by DemonicDorito



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicDorito/pseuds/DemonicDorito
Summary: A Mysterious boy comes from the woods in Hawkins on Christmas Eve, claiming to be from the future, the madness ensues. (Note: I don't think I'll be able to work this in with future canon, so as of now, it's an AU)





	Time Traveler for Christmas

Tuesday December 24th, 1985 9:45 PM

I had only some summer clothes on me, as well as a backpack with a Nintendo switch and a phone inside, my choice of clothing was not ideal. It was snowing. The trees were piling up with snow, and the fact that it was late at night wasn't helping either. "Aah!" I yelled "So cold!" I jumped up off the snow-covered ground that I'd face planted into "Where the hell am I?!". A faint glow came from quite a distance away, I did the only logical thing, I ran towards it. Hopefully I can find my way out of the woods, maybe someone would find me out here, get me home or something. 

I came to a modest suburban home, the lights were still on, even this late at night. I knocked on the back door, "Hello!" I called, there was a clatter inside. The door swung open, and a boy looking just a bit older than me was there to answer "Can I help you?" he asked. It was at this point that I realized, I had nothing to say, then, it came back to me. "Um yes! I need to know exactly where this is, and why it's winter, 'cause last I checked it was 80 degrees and sunny". "Um, are you oka-" "please tell me!" I pleaded "Okay! Okay! Hawkins Indiana, and if it was summer last you checked, then something's wrong." It sounded vaguely familiar "What? I'm not in New York?! How can I get back?" I was shocked "Look" he said "it's no time to be traveling, especially in a t-shirt and shorts" I looked down at my attire “You got parents I can call or something?" he asked curiously. “I can call them on my own thanks, I just need to get my bearings, "Well then why don't you come on in, I can find you a spare coat and you can leave tomorrow ''O-okay" I responded "What's your name?" he asked me, "Adam" I responded "Adam Byrne" "Cool, I'm Mike" again, it sounded very familiar to me "C'mon" he motioned for me to come into the house. In any other situation, I wouldn't have, but I was desperate. "okay" I followed him in.

"Huh, you got some sort of retro role play or something in here?" I asked, looking at the house that seemed straight out of the 1980s "No, why?" asked Mike "No reason" I replied, "C'mon, I got space in my basement" I stared at him "It's okay, it's furnished… oh! I used to play D&D campaigns with friends down there". We walked down the stairs "Okay, anywhere I can put my switch?" Mike stared at me like I had 2 heads "Your what?" I reached into my backpack and pulled out my Nintendo switch console "My Nintendo Switch, I got tons of games, ARMS, Splatoon 2, Super Mario Odyssey, Breath of the wild, do you wanna play?" He stared blankly at me with my powered Nintendo switch console "What?" I asked as Mike stared me "Oh no" I thought back to the 80s style house, the confusion over the switch. Mike slowly backed away "What year is it?!" he backed even further "Mike! Answer me! WHAT YEAR IS IT?!" "I-It's 1985" he responded, "Oh shit.”


End file.
